


Delineation

by Rubynye



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has Raven fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delineation

**Author's Note:**

> Content Advisory: Pegging (kind of). Other pairings discussed. References to Erik's painful backstory, including in a sexual manner.  
> 

When Erik asks, "How does it feel?" Raven -- Mystique -- rolls her eyes. He's facing away from her, on elbows and knees on the bed, showing her the long strong line of his back and ass, but she knows he knows what her expression is. He's always been better attuned to her moods than Charles was, since he can't just snatch them from her mind.

So she stands behind him, blue and relaxed, stroking the penis she's crafted of her flesh and slicked with Vaseline, the cock Erik wants her to fuck him with as _training_ , because that's who he is. "Like a dick," she growls, deep as she can go in her unaltered voice, to annoy him and turn him on. There's a lot of overlap between those, with him.

Erik just snorts and settles, his cheek on his crossed wrists. An ordinary man would have brought her flowers or chocolates and asked her to bed, would have waited for darkness to whisper in her ear what he really wanted. Erik told her over an ordinary one-pot dinner that she would certainly have to go undercover as a man sometime and that she might need to fuck like one, and Raven looked into his water-colored eyes and felt her panties soak through. Erik's no ordinary man.

'So you want to teach me?' she'd said, she remembers now, laying a hand on the small of Erik's back, the knobs of his spine (not thinking of anyone else's spine, anyone else's bedroom eyes). She peeks over his broad shoulder and sees the line of his smile lengthening up his cheek, remembers its wide flat expanse as he answered her, 'Or perhaps I just want to get fucked,' and grinned at the way she flushed, a flicker of blue before a spreading red. Now she leans over him and kisses the base of his spine, just above where his taut buttocks divide.

"You could prepare me with your mouth," Erik says prosaically, like they're still sitting across a table, like they're not _in bed_. "It's known as analingus," he adds, obviously trying to shock her. So she bites him, right at the top of one muscular swell.

Erik hisses between his teeth, tensing under Raven's hand, quivering minutely as she drags her lips and tongue across the heated bruise. "Do you want me to?" she murmurs into his cream-fine skin.

"I want you to show me how you want to fuck me," Erik replies, almost perfectly composed. _Almost._ Raven wants to drive her fingers into him and open him up, wants to fuck him until she comes through this cock, wants to _come_ period, a heavy ache pooling between her legs. But she knows what she wants most of all, and she kisses a path up to Erik's spine as she strokes his hole gently, light slick circles over crinkled skin. _Osculation,_ she thinks as she keeps steadily kissing one spot into reddened sensitivity, as she keeps her fingers circling, as she tries her best to tempt Erik to beg. She rests her other hand behind his heart, above one of the many fascinating scars she keeps herself from asking about, instead of reaching to his dick standing between his legs. She can be patient too. Really.

It takes awhile, but Raven has had enough sex that she knows there are better ways to do it than if one partner is braced for impact. She keeps at it, teasing him, kissing his back, sucking slow marks up his spine, feeling the very beginnings of a tremor beneath his skin. Her lips burn wetly, her fingers ache, her balls would be throbbing if she'd formed them, but Raven keeps at it until Erik finally makes a small, deniable, needy noise, until he finally rocks towards her fingers, until his voice has gone rough when he grits out, "That's enough. Slick me. _Please_."

Raven grins against Erik's skin, and eases her first two fingers into him. He sighs as they slide in, consciously relaxing, and now she does reach down to his cock, full and drizzled-damp as she slides her fingers from tip to base. She tries to move her hands in unison, but the novel flex of his body around her fingers pulls her attention, the rippling clutch of his muscles as she strokes him inside. It's fascinating, especially when she drags her fingers over a ridge she's only read about and Erik _shudders_ like an earthquake. She does it again, humming delightedly, and once more --

Erik actually reaches back to grab her wrist. He's still shaking, he's breaking out in a fine sweat all over. "If you keep that up," and he's actually gasping, "I'll finish."

Raven flushes hot with triumph, tingling in every scale, pulsing in her cock. "I'll remember that," she promises, and kisses him behind his heart as she slips her fingers out. He pulls her hand down to the mattress, meshing their fingers, uncaring of where hers just were, and Raven has to fight back a wave of tenderness. Erik's never wanted her to be soft. Instead she pushes her hips forward, once, twice, and manages only sliding in the crack of his ass.

That feels vaguely good, but it's not the plan. Gritting her teeth as Erik breathes with palpable patience, she pulls her other hand from his dick to line herself up, and pushes through a tight ring, into such beckoning heat that her hips drag her along into what she has to admit is a slam that raises an audible smacking noise.

Erik gasps, twitching around her, and Raven winces. "Oh, god. Sorry," she babbles, and her lungs feel tight; everything feels tight as she stills herself against how her body wants to roll and plunge into that delicious friction, and she forgives each and every boy who in his virginity fucked her too roughly.

Erik just squeezes her fingers, his head hanging, his voice dry despite its tremor as he says, "A little more gently next time."

"Of course." Raven kisses his back apologetically, settles her hand around the bony crest of his hip, and pulls back, groaning with the effort of going slowly as she eases forward. It feels amazingly, incredibly good, the pleasure of being fucked turned inside-out, and all she wants to do is roll her hips towards orgasm. Instead she takes another stroke, out, in, trying to balance ecstacy and control.

Erik makes another noise, wordless syllables tumbling halfway between the lilt of laughter and the tone of a moan. "Good," he murmurs. "Good. Speed up."

Raven's not sure she trusts herself to. "But ---"

"Trust yourself." Another squeeze to her fingers, a shift as Erik lifts his hand to his cock, and she can feel that pulse of pleasure around hers buried in him, how it pulls her forward. "Let go."

Raven does. Squeezing Erik's hip, pushing with knees and pelvis, she lets herself fuck him, listens to his quiet moans and hears herself growling, bites her lip to push her burgeoning orgasm back. She wants his first, she wants to feel him come apart from this different vantage.

Erik gives her what she wants, spasming slickly around her, his long thighs tensing rock-hard against hers as he groans, "Raven, Raven," and comes hard, spattering the bed beneath them. Raven moans with him, she can't not any more than she can still the crashing revolutions of her hips, and Erik huffs encouragingly and moans, actually moans, "Go on, go on."

She can't do anything else. Raven's voice shatters high as she crushes her face between Erik's shoulder blades and comes in wrenching pulses, reverberating up within her, seemingly up to her heart.

Like all the best orgasms, it leaves her limp, and she wobbles as she pulls out, letting the cock melt back into her body, letting herself slump sideways as she gasps a winded, "Wow." Erik lets go of her hand but only to climb over her, tucking himself between Raven's shaking body and the headboard, stroking her side until she shivers to a stop.

When she looks back, he's smiling. "Magnificent," he tells her, and damn, but she loves him. Not that that's what he wants from her, she knows, as his eyebrows draw down a little, as he asks, "How do you feel?"

Raven inhales to answer, and a question tumbles out. "Did she ask you that?" Erik's eyebrows pull together, familiar lines denting in between them. "Or he, whomever they were?"

"No," Erik answers curtly, and lies down so she can only see his shoulder. Even if she turned over, Raven knows his expression would be closed, and she feels too good to let him piss her off with his pissiness, so she lays her head back down. But then Erik strokes her side again, slowly, and his voice is lower, much softer, when he says, "He asked me to move a coin, and killed my mother."

Raven's blood goes cold. "Oh, oh no, I'm sorry --"

Erik just keeps talking steadily, his stroking hand never stopping. "That was a long time before, though. He only took me when he foresaw he would soon lose me, near the end of the War." He tells her, then, what he has only mentioned in hints and dry side comments: he tells her himself, his childhood and his mother's love, everything Shaw took from him, everything he built himself into. He tells her his long years in ruined Europe, in nascent Israel, in his marriage to and loss of Magda, in searching the world for his revenge. Raven listens raptly, memorizing every word; at some point she rolls over, tucking her head beneath Erik's chin, and he strokes her back as he stroked her side, as he keeps talking, as he tells her, plainly and uncompromisingly, how he fell for Charles, how Charles stood beside him, how Charles broke his heart.

Eventually Erik falls silent, and Raven wraps her arm around his waist and listens to his heartbeat, and thinks, _this is what Charles took without being told. This is what Erik chooses to tell me._

Eventually, Erik asks again, "How do you feel?"

Raven kisses his collarbone, the skin almost translucent beneath her lips, and says what she thinks. "Closer to you."

Erik kisses her forehead, gently, lingeringly, and smiles over her blue skin.


End file.
